Miley Cyrus
|nascimento = |ocupação = Atriz, cantora e compositora |atividade = 2003-presente |instrumento = Vocais, guitarra, violão, piano |gênero = Pop, pop rock, teen pop, country pop, electro pop, dance pop |gravadora = Walt Disney Records (2006-presente) Hollywood Records (2007-presente) Universal Music Group (2007-presente) |afiliações = Jonas Brothers, Billy Ray Cyrus, Trace Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Rock Mafia, Timbaland, Noah Lindsey Cyrus,Emily Osment |website = MileyCyrus.com |assinatura =150px }} Miley Ray Cyrus (nascida Destiny Hope Cyrus, em Nashville, 23 de novembro de 1992) é uma atriz, cantora e compositora norte-americana mundialmente conhecida por interpretar Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana na série do canal a cabo Disney Channel ''Hannah Montana, e por sua carreira musical. Em 2008, Miley foi eleita pela revista americana Time um dos 100 famosos mais bem pagos do mundo.100 Pessoas mais influentes do mundo pela revista "Time" de 2008 Folha Online. Acessado em 3 de abril de 2008. Como cantora, vendeu mais de vinte milhões de álbuns mundialmente. Miley e contratada das gravadoras Hollywood Records e Walt Disney Records. Seu primeiro álbum Meet Miley Cyrus atingiu #1 na Billboard 200 vendendo 326 mil cópias em sua semana de estréia. Seu segundo album Breakout tambem atingiu #1 na Billboard 200 vendendo 371 mil cópias em sua semana de estréia. . Seu EP ''The Time of Our Lives atingiu #2 na Billboard. Em 2007 Miley embarcou em sua primera Turnê como Hannah Montana a Best of Both Worlds Tour. Em 2009 Miley embarco em sua segunda Turnê sem Hannah Montana a Wonder World Tour. Em 2009 Miley participou do filme chamado The Last Song onde viveu a protagonista. Recentemente Miley lançou seu terceiro álbum chamado Can't Be Tamed. Biografia thumb|upright|Miley no [[Oscar 2010.]] thumb|upright|Miley dando entrevista no [[Oscar 2010.]] Miley Cyrus nasceu em Nashville, Tennessee,Los Angeles Superior Court documents of name change. PDF (página 4). e é filha do cantor de [[música country|música country]] Billy Ray Cyrus e de Leticia "Tish" Cyrus, e neta de Ron Cyrus. Ela tem cinco irmãos: Trace Cyrus, (vocalista da banda Metro Station) e Brandi Cyrus, por parte de mãe; Christopher Cody, por parte de pai; além de Noah Cyrus e Braison Chance. Ela foi registrada como Destiny Hope porque seus pais acreditavam que ela iria trazer coisas boas. A atriz e cantora solicitou ao Tribunal Superior de Los Angeles a mudança legal de seu nome para Miley Ray Cyrus. Billy Ray Cyrus, seu pai, escreveu na solicitação que a mudança era para "fazer com que o nome pelo qual ela é conhecida normalmente seja o mesmo que o legal". Em ocasiões anteriores, a atriz tinha comentado que seu pai a chamava de Smiley, quando pequena, por causa de sua personalidade alegre, e desse apelido foi escolhido o nome Miley. Em 29 de janeiro de 2008, ela mudou oficialmente o seu nome para "Miley Ray Cyrus"; o nome do meio foi uma homenagem ao seu pai. Em março de 2009, ela publicou a sua autobiografia, Miles to Go. Carreira 2001-2005: Começo de carreira Cyrus começou a se interessar por atuação quando tinha nove anos, e iniciou suas aulas no Armstrong Acting Studio, quando sua família vivia em Toronto, Canadá. Seu começo de carreira foi marcado por papéis pequenos; a primeira personagem que ela interpretou foi uma garota chamada Kylie, na série de televisão Doc, estrelada por seu pai. Em 2003, Cyrus foi creditada com seu nome de nascimento pelo seu papel de "Jovem Ruthie" no filme Big Fish, de Tim Burton. Quando Cyrus tinha 12 anos, ela fez uma audição para o papel de uma "melhor amiga" em um seriado do Disney Channel sobre uma "pop star secreta". Os executivos do Disney Channel julgaram-a por ser muito jovem, mas Cyrus persistiu, resultando em outra chamada para futuras audições. Ela fez então o teste para o papel principal, Zoe Stewart. Quando ela ganhou o papel, o nome da personagem foi mudado para Miley Stewart. De acordo com o presidente do canal, Gary Marsh, Cyrus o ganhou pela sua energia e sua atuação. Ela tentou perder seu sotaque sulista, mas a Disney decidiu incluí-lo na história. Depois, Cyrus fez a audição com seu pai, Billy Ray Cyrus, para o papel de pai da sua personagem. 2006-Junho de 2008: Hannah Montana e Meet Miley Cyrus [[Ficheiro:Miley Cyrus at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Miley cantando I Through Lost You, no Golden Globe em 15 de Novembro de 2008.]] Hannah Montana foi ao ar em 24 de Março de 2006 nos Estados Unidos e alcançou mais de 4 milhões de telespectadores por episódio. A estrela de Hannah Montana tornou-se popular entre as crianças e adolescentes, levando-a a uma carreira musical de sucesso. Sua estréia musical aconteceu no dia 4 de abril de 2006, quando foi lançada a quarta edição do Disney Mania. Cyrus fez um cover da canção "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", de James Baskett, original do filme de animação de 1946, Song of the South. Em 24 de outubro do mesmo ano, a Walt Disney Records lançou o primeiro álbum de Hannah Montana. Cyrus cantou oito músicas para a trilha sonora e uma delas foi creditada a ela mesma, um dueto com seu pai, Billy Ray Cyrus, chamado I Learned From You (que acabou entrando na trilha sonora do filme Ponte Para Terabítia). O álbum estreou em #1 no Billboard 200, dos Estados Unidos, vendendo 281 mil cópias em sua primeira semana, ultrapassando artistas como John Legend e a banda de rock My Chemical Romance"'Hannah Montana' Trumps My Chem, Legend At No. 1". (Em inglês). Página visitada em 01-11-2006.. Foi um dos oito álbuns mais vendidos nos EUA em 2006, vendendo aproximadamente dois milhões de cópias."High School Musical Was Top Album of 2006". (Em inglês). Página visitada em 05-01-2007.. Mais tarde, o álbum ganhou dois relançamentos - uma Edição Natalina contendo o cover de "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" e uma Edição Especial contendo "Nobody's Perfect". Cyrus abriu 20 dos 39 shows das The Cheetah Girls. Ela ainda gravou um cover da música clássica da Disney, "Part of Your World", para a quinta edição do Disney Mania. Em 26 de junho de 2007, Cyrus lançou o álbum duplo Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus. O primeiro disco era a segunda trilha sonora de Hannah Montana, mas o segundo disco era o primeiro de Miley como ela mesma. O álbum estreou em #1 no Billboard 200 e vendeu 326 mil cópias em sua semana de estréia"Cyrus Sidesteps Clarkson To Debut At No. 1". (Em inglês). Página visitada em 04-07-2007.. Retornou ao topo do Billboard 200 em dezembro, e vendeu mais de 700 mil cópias durante este período. Foi certificado três vezes Platina pela RIAA, depois de ter vendido mais de três milhões de cópias nos EUA. Cinco músicas de seu álbum estrearam no Billboard Hot 100: "See You Again" foi a primeira canção de Miley a entrar no Hot 100, alcançando a #10 posição. Miley fez uma participação como figurante no filme High School Musical 2, como a "garota da piscina". Ela fez uma participação especial como Yatta na produção do Disney Channel The Emperor's New School. Cyrus cantou como Hannah Montana e ela mesma na turnê Best of Both Worlds Tour, realizada na América do Norte, com um total de 71 shows. Os Jonas Brothers se encarregaram de abrir os shows para ela. Os ingressos da turnê ficaram esgotados em tempo recorde. A turnê foi gravada e lançada nos cinemas em Disney Digital 3-D. O filme/show lucrou US$8.651.758 de doláres em seu dia de estréia, faturando ao todo US$71.281.781 de dólares. Depois, as gravadoras Walt Disney Records/Hollywood Records lançaram o álbum ao vivo do show. O álbum incluía canções de Hannah Montana e outras sete dela mesma. O álbum ficou em #3 lugar nos Estados Unidos. No começo de 2010, Miley Cyrus filmou a quarta e última temporada de Hannah Montana. Julho de 2008-Presente: Breakout, carreira cinematográfica e Can't Be Tamed thumb|right|180px|Miley Cyrus cantando "Obsessed" na turnê [[Miley Cyrus Wonder World Tour|Wonder World Tour em Agosto de 2009.]] Em julho de 2008, Cyrus lançou seu segundo álbum de estúdio,o primeiro que não teve ligação com a personagem Hannah Montana, intitulado Breakout. Na epóca, ela disse que Breakout tinha sido inspirado no "que aconteceu em sua vida no ano passado". Cyrus co-escreveu as canções e teve duas de própria autoria. Ela disse o seguinte: "Escrever canções é o que eu realmente quero fazer na minha vida para sempre". O álbum estreou em #1 no Billboard 200 nos EUA, vendendo na primeira semana 371 mil cópias. "7 Things" foi o primeiro single desse álbum. O single estreou em #84 no Billboard Hot 100. Duas semanas depois do lançamento, pulou do número #70 para o #9. Miley apresentou o CMT Music Awards de 2008 com seu pai, em abril. Ainda em 2008, ela apresentou o Teen Choice Awards. Cyrus gravou uma versão da música "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" para a compilação All Wrapped Up, também de 2008. Cyrus emprestou sua voz para a personagem Penny, da animação da Disney, Bolt, um filme sobre um cachorro da televisão. Na semana de estréia, o filme ficou em #3, arrecadando $26,223,128 de dólares. Na segunda semana ficou em #2. Em 20 de fevereiro de 2009, o filme havia acumulado $113,643,011 dólares no Estados Unidos e no Canadá, e $286,244,489 de dólares no resto do mundo. Cyrus co-escreveu e cantou uma das duas canções originais da trilha sonora de Bolt. A música foi cantada por outra estrela de Bolt, o ator John Travolta. Intitulada "I Thought I Lost You", ela foi nomeada ao Golden Globe Award como Melhor Canção Original. Cyrus volta a interpretar Hannah Montana no filme, Hannah Montana: The Movie, que foi lançado em 10 de abril de 2009. O filme é sobre quando Stewart tem que escolher entre Hannah Montana ou ela mesma. O filme acumulou $155,525,718 dólares ao redor do mundo. Seu single, "The Climb", para a trilha sonora do filme, alcançou a #4 posição no Billboard Hot 100 , ficando na frete de singles como "See You Again" e "7 Things", que ficaram em #10 e #9 respectivamente; depois "Party in the U.S.A." estreou em #2. A trilha sonora do filme foi o terceiro CD da franquia a ficar em #1 no Billboard 200 e receber certificado de platinum pela RIAA. Em junho de 2009, Cyrus mudou de representante de carreira de United Talent Agency para Creative Artists Agency. Ainda em junho, Cyrus começou a gravar seu filme, The Last Song, baseado no livro de Nicholas Sparks, onde ela interpreta uma jovem rebelde que vai passar o verão com seu pai numa calma cidade costeira. O filme estreou por vários países em 2010. O filme foi concebido com a intenção de introduzir Cyrus para o público adulto. Cyrus gravou um música com os Jonas Brothers, intitulada "Before The Storm", para o quarto álbum de estúdio deles, Lines, Vines and Trying Times. Ela lançou outra trilha sonora para Hannah Montana (para a terceira temporada), intitulada Hannah Montana 3, lançada em 7 de julho de 2009, alcançando o 1º lugar nas paradas e quarto com a música "He Could Be The One". [[Ficheiro:Mileylast-3.jpg|thumb|esquerda|170px|Miley Cyrus sendo maquiada durante as filmagens de The Last Song.]] "Party in the U.S.A." foi oficialmente lançado nas rádios no dia 29 de julho de 2009. A música está no EP exclusivo do Wal-Mart, intitulado "The Time of Our Lives, lançado em 31 de agosto de 2009. Ele foi lançado para promover a linha de roupas de Cyrus, intitulada Miley and Max Clothing Line, que foi lançada por ela junto com Max Azria. A música alcançou o #1 no Hot Digital Songs, com 226,000 downloads pagos, fazendo dela a artista mais jovem a alcançar o topo do chart, e com uma grande estréia no Billboard Hot 100. Cyrus ainda vendeu mais de 4.000.000 cópias da música pelo iTunes, recebendo 3 discos de platinum pelo seu single. Esta é a melhor estréia solo feminina desda música "Inside Your Heaven", de Carrie Underwood. A música foi o single mais bem sucedido da história da Hollywood Records. Cyrus gravou ao lado de Brytthany Gatta, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez e Jonas Brothers o videoclipe da música Send it On , para a campanha de consientização Disney's Friends for Change. Cyrus anunciou uma Turnê pela América do Norte a Wonder World Tour . A turnê começou no dia 14 de setembro de 2009 em Portland, Oregon e terá 56 datas ao redor do mundo. A turnê foi aberta pela banda de seus irmãos, a banda Metro Station. Em julho de 2009, a Disney adquiriu os direitos de adaptação da saga Wings (livro), de Aprilynne Pike, com a expectativa de Miley estrelá-la. Em 2010 Cyrus voltou a dar vida a Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, na quarta e última temporada da série. Dia 9 de dezembro de 2009 Miley Cyrus anunciou que está dando pausa em sua carreira, porém, ela não parou por aí."Miley Cyrus anuncia pausa na carreira" Em 7 de dezembro de 2009, Cyrus cantou para a Rainha Elizabeth II, no Royal Variety Performance, em Blackpool, North West England.http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/8320913.stm Em dezembro de 2009, Timbaland lançou seu álbum, Shock Value II, com uma colaboração com Cyrus chamada "We Belong to the Music". Os escritores da música The Climb, Jessi Alexander e Jon Mabe, foram nomeados ao Grammy. Cyrus ficou com a quarta posição da lista da Billboard das Melhores Artistas Femininas de 2009.Taylor Swift, Kanye West Named Top Female and Male Artists of 2009 Dia 4 de Fevereiro de 2010 Foi anunciado por Roberta Medina (dona e diretora do maior festival de música do mundo, o Rock in Rio) que Miley iria atuar pela primeira vez em solo português, em Lisboa (no mês de maio), e também na Espanha, em Madrid, (no mês de junho), no evento."http://rockinrio-lisboa.sapo.pt/pt/noticias/detalhes/223" Em fevereiro de 2010, a autobiografia de Cyrus é lançada no Brasil sob o título de Hannah Montana e Eu, pela Panda Books. Hannah Montana e Eu já vendeu mais de 2 milhões de cópias no mundo todo. Em junho Cyrus lançou seu terceiro álbum de estúdio entituladi Can't Be Tamed que alcançou número #3 na Billboard 200 vendendo 102 mil cópias na primeira semana . Filantropia Cyrus celebrou seu aniversário beneficente de 16 anos na Disneylândia, em um evento fechado para 5000 fãs que pagaram $250 dólares por ingresso. A arrecadação foi para o Youth Service America. Dez voluntários do Youth Service America foram convidados para a festa, e depois do evento, Cyrus presenteou a organização com um cheque de 1 milhão de dólares. Em 2007, Cyrus fez uma grande contribuição para o City of Hope, dando 1 dólar para cada ingresso vendido para os shows de "Hannah Montana". Ela disse que "era uma coisa legal começar a fazer parte do City of Hope, por ser um centro de pesquisas para o cancer.Miley Gives Hope 2008-01-03,Kewl magazine. Cyrus fez parte uma música em prol da caridade. Cyrus colaborou com outras quatorze cantoras para gravar o single "Just Stand Up!", que elas cantaram ao vivo durante o show Stand Up to Cancer, no dia 5 de setembro de 2008. Em 14 de setembro de 2008, Cyrus, como outros cantores, cantou no Gibson Amphitheatre em Universal City, California, no concerto beneficente do City of Hope para arecadar dinheiro para pesquisa e tratamento do câncer. Cyrus está envolvida no Disney's Friends for Change, uma organização que promove o comportamento ambiental, e apareceu nos serviços públicos veinculados no Disney Channel.Friends for Change: Project Green Disney Além disso, ela se juntou com seus companheiros da Disney Brytthany Gatta, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, e os Jonas Brothers, para gravar "Send It On", um single de caridade que serve para divulgar a campanha Disney's Friends for Change'. "Send it On" chegou ao 20º lugar no Hot 100. A Disney irá converteu 100% dos ganhos com a música para a Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund (DWCF). Em 2010, Cyrus apareceu em um single de caridade organizado por Simon Cowell com a intenção de conseguir dinheiro para as vitimas do terremoto do Haiti. A gravação é um cover da música Everybody Hurts, da banda R.E.M., e foi lançada digitalmente em 7 de fevereiro na Inglaterra, mas logo foi lançada em todo o mundo. E em 12 de fevereiro de 2010, Miley participou do single e do vídeo de "We are the world 25 for Haiti", uma campanha semelhante a anterior, na época realizada por Michael Jackson e Lionel Ritchie com o objetivo de acabar com a fome na África. A nova versão da campanha teve como objetivo arrecadar dinheiro para a reconstrução do Haiti, que foi destruido por um terremoto no dia 12 de janeiro de 2010. No single, Cyrus foi uma das principais solistas, ao lado de artistas como Celine Dion, Jason Mraz, Jonas Brothers, Will.I.Am, The Jacksons, Jamie Foxx, Pink, Janet Jackson e muitos outros . Empreendorismo Cyrus começou como porta-voz da Daisy Rock Guitars em 2004, quando ela apresentou a sua primeira guitarra, chamada Daisy Rock. A Disney lançou uma linha de roupas de Hannah Montana no verão de 2007. Cyrus ajudou a desenvolver algumas peças da coleção. Em dezembro de 2007, ela ficou em # 17 na lista da Forbes Top Twenty Earners Superstar menores de 25 anos com um salário anual de 3,5 milhão dólares. Uma estátua de cera de Cyrus foi exposta no Madame Tussauds, na Cidade de Nova Iorque. Em abril de 2008, Cyrus assinou um contrato para lançar uma autobiografia reflexiva sobre sua vida até seus 16 anos. As memórias foram chamadas de Miles To Go (br:Hannah Montana e Eu)(ISBN 978-1-4231-1992-0) was written with Hilary Liftin e a autobiografia foi publicada pela Disney-Hyperion Books em março de 2009. As mesmórias discutem a relação com seu pai, seus pensamentos sobre a midia, sua vida amorosa, suas ambições. Miles to Go ficou em #1 nos mais vendidos do New York Times. Uma impressão inicial de um milhão de cópias de Miles to Go foi planejada. Em agosto de 2009, Cyrus se juntou a Max Azria para criar um linha para jovens garotas, disponível apenas nas lojas Walmart.Miley & Max for Wal-Mart is Just So-So (Kelly O'Reilly 2009-08-05) Cyrus lançou seu EP The Time of Our Lives em conjunto com a linha.http://blogs.reuters.com/shop-talk/2009/08/05/designer-duds-at-discount-prices/ A linha consiste em coletes, tops tie-dye, vestidos e mantas. Críticos afirmam que as roupas são "completamente inofensivas, mas totalmente na moda"Miley Cyrus & Max Azria For Walmart Is A Lotta ‘Meh’ The Frisky e "benignas", mas admitiram que "é o genérico que vende, independentemente de ter o nome de Hannah Montana na etiqueta ou não", e previram que teriam altas vendas. 250px|thumb|Miley Cyrus ensaiando para o [[MuchMusic Video Awards de 2010, no Canadá]]. Filmografia {| border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 90%;" |- bgcolor="#CFCFCF" align="center" ! colspan="6" | Filme |- bgcolor="#E8E8E8" align="center" ! Ano ! Filme ! Personagem ! Notas |- |rowspan="1"|2003 |''Peixe Grande e Suas Histórias Maravilhosas (Big Fish)'' |Ruthie |Creditada como "Miley Destiny Cyrus" |- |rowspan="1"|2007 |''High School Musical 2'' |"Garota da piscina" |Figurante |- |rowspan="2"|2008 |rowspan="1"|''Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus Show: O Melhor dos Dois Mundos'' |Hannah Montana/Ela mesma |rowspan="1"|Protagonista |- |''Bolt'' |Penny |Voz |- |2009 |''Hannah Montana: O Filme'' |Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana |Protagonista |- |rowspan="2"|2010 |''A Última Música (The Last Song) | Veronica ''Ronnie Miller |Protagonista |- |''Sex and the City 2'' |Ela mesma |Participação especial |- |rowspan="1"| 2011 |''LOL: Laughing Out Loud'' |Lola | |- |rowspan="1"| 2011 |''Wake'' |Janie |Papel principal (Saga) |- {| border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 90%;" |- bgcolor="#CFCFCF" align="center" ! colspan="6" | Televisão |- bgcolor="#E8E8E8" align="center" |- ! Ano ! Programa ! Personagem ! Notas |- |rowspan="1"|2003 |''Doc'' |Kylie |Participação especial em 3 episódios |- |rowspan="1"|2006 |''Zack & Cody: Gêmeos em Ação (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody)'' |Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana |"That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana" |- |rowspan="1"|2006–2010 |''Hannah Montana'' |Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana |Protagonista |- |rowspan="3" | 2007 |''A Nova Escola do Imperador (The Emperor's New School)'' |Yata |Voz |- |''Disney Channel Games 2007'' |Ela mesma |Especial do Disney Channel |- |''Os Substitutos (The Replacements)'' |Sierra Jones |Voz |- |2008 |''Studio DC: Almost Live'' |Ela mesma |Especial do Disney Channel |- |2009 |''Feiticeiros a Bordo com Hannah Montana (Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana)'' |Hannah Montana |Especial do Disney Channel Prêmios e indicações Discografia e videografia A discografía de Miley Cyrus consiste em três álbums de estúdio, dois álbuns ao vivo, um extended play e dez singles, lançados pela Hollywood Records. Sem contar os albums de série Hannah Montana que consiste em cinco álbums. Cyrus pessou a ser conhecida como cantora com a trilha sonora de Hannah Montana, a qual recebeu 3 discos de Platina. Depois debutou com o disco duplo Hannah Montana 2/Meet Miley Cyrus, do qual dez canções, entre elas o "See You Again", são de Cyrus, e as restantes de sua personagem, Hannah Montana. Deste álbum, foi realizada uma turnê (Best of Both Worlds), a qual teve sua versão 3D no cinema, Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert. Depois de lançar vários álbums com a personagem de Hannah Montana, em 2007 lançou seu primeiro álbum de estúdio próprio, intitulado Meet Miley Cyrus, que rendeu os singles "See You Again e "Start All Over" O álbum estreou em #1 no Billboard 200 e vendeu 326 mil cópias em sua semana de estréia. E foi certificado 3x platina pela RIAA por vender mais de 3,2 milhões de cópias somente no Estados Unidos. Em 2008, lançou seu segundo álbum de estudio, Breakout, que rendeu os singles "7 Things" e "Fly on the Wall". O álbum estreou em #1 no Billboard 200 nos EUA, vendendo na primeira semana 371 mil cópias. E recebeu um disco de platina por vender mais de 1,5 milhões de cópias em seu país natal . Em 2009, participou do Hannah Montana: The Movie, do qual se derivou a trilha sonora de mesmo nome onde rendeu os singles "The Climb" e "Hoedown Throwdown, que vendeu 2 milhões de cópias somente nos Estados Unidos . Nesse mesmo ano, lançou seu primero EP, The Time of Our Lives, que rendeu singles como "Party in the U.S.A." e "When I Look at You". O álbum estreou em #2 no Billboard 200. O qual recebeu um disco de platina por vender mais de 1,4 milhões de cópias nos EUA. Na Espanha, também foi disco de platina. Em 2010, depois de dois anos sem lançar um álbum de estúdio, foi lançado seu terceiro, intitulado Can't Be Tamed, que rendeu o single de mesmo nome e irá divulgar a última trilha sonora da série Hannah Montana e álbum Hannah Montana Forever. Turnês :* 2006: The Party's Just Begun Tour (Abertura) :* 2007-2008: Best of Both Worlds Tour :* 2009: Wonder World Tour (Primeira turnê sem Hannah Montana) * * * * Categoria:Miley Cyrus Categoria:Cantores dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Atores dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Naturais de Nashville (Tennessee) als:Miley Cyrus ar:مايلي سايرس bg:Майли Сайръс bn:মাইলি সাইরাস ca:Miley Cyrus cs:Miley Cyrusová cy:Miley Cyrus da:Miley Cyrus de:Miley Cyrus el:Μάιλι Σάιρους en:Miley Cyrus eo:Miley Cyrus es:Miley Cyrus et:Miley Cyrus eu:Miley Cyrus fa:مایلی سایرس fi:Miley Cyrus fr:Miley Cyrus gl:Miley Cyrus gn:Miley Cyrus gu:માઇલી સાઇરસ he:מיילי סיירוס hi:माईली सायरस hr:Miley Cyrus hu:Miley Cyrus hy:Մայլի Սայրուս id:Miley Cyrus is:Miley Cyrus it:Miley Cyrus ja:マイリー・サイラス ka:მაილი საირუსი ko:마일리 사이러스 lt:Miley Cyrus lv:Mailija Sairusa mk:Мајли Сајрус mn:Майли Сайрус ms:Miley Cyrus mt:Miley Cyrus nl:Miley Cyrus nn:Miley Cyrus no:Miley Cyrus pl:Miley Cyrus ro:Miley Cyrus ru:Сайрус, Майли sh:Miley Cyrus simple:Miley Cyrus sk:Miley Cyrusová sl:Miley Cyrus sq:Miley Cyrus sr:Мајли Сајрус sv:Miley Cyrus ta:மைலே சைரஸ் th:ไมลีย์ ไซรัส tl:Miley Cyrus tr:Miley Cyrus uk:Майлі Сайрус vi:Miley Cyrus yi:מיילי סיירוס zh:麥莉·希拉